Valle rosa
by MasterLarry
Summary: Un inesperado accidente entre Mina Ashido e Izuku Midoriya provoca una lluvia de nuevos sentimientos y deseos en ambos.
1. Capitulo 1

Valle verde

Capítulo 1

Sábado por la mañana, un día perfecto para relajarse y olvidarse un momento de la estresante vida de un estudiante, o al menos eso era para algunos estudiantes de UA que no tenían que hacer prácticas en alguna oficina de héroes, ya sea porque no tenían licencia provisional, o porque les habían dado ese sábado libre. Ese era el caso para Midoriya, el cual se preparaba para salir del territorio de la escuela, con dirección a Shibuya. Algo lejos de la escuela, pero ahí era el lugar donde estaba una tienda que Mirio le había recomendado si quería encontrar cosas relacionadas con manejo de quirk.

 _Vale la pena intentar_

Pensó, mientras se colocaba una mochila con sus guantes especiales y su máscara de héroe en la espalda.

Al pasar por la sala noto algo realmente inusual.

Sentada en el sofá, con teléfono en mano estaba Mina, la alegre chica rosa, mirando su celular con una mirada decaída. Algo realmente inusual.

\- Mina-san… - Dijo, acercándose a ella.

\- Oh, Midoriya-kun… ¿a dónde vas? – Hablo, con una voz ligeramente decaída.

\- Yo… voy a Shibuya. Mirio-sempai me recomendó una tienda que esta por ahí… -

\- ¡¿Dijiste Shibuya?! – En un segundo había vuelo a su actitud normal.

Midoriya no pudo evitar ponerse rojo al quedar a centímetros de la cara de Mina, la cual había invadido totalmente su espacio personal.

\- Bu-Bueno – Desvió su sonrojada mirada – S-Si… pensaba ir… -

\- ¡Perfecto! ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?, Ochaco-chan me prometió que me acompañaría, pero la agencia donde trabaja la llamo a una misión y tuvo que aceptar – Conto, mientras inflaba las mejillas.

\- Bu-Bueno, si le hablaron para una misión… n-no se puede hacer nada… -

\- ¡Pero ya que tú vas para haya! No te molestara desviarte un poco y acompañar a tu linda amiga, ¿Cierto? –

\- Bu-Bueno… - Midoriya dio un paso hacia atrás, recuperando un poco su espacio – Si ya planeabas ir para allá, no me molestaría – _Aunque parezca una… ci-cita…_

\- ¡Genial! Deja me arreglo un poco y nos vamos –

Dijo, mientras se alejaba a su cuarto, dando pequeños saltitos de alegría.

….

..

..

.

No les tomo mucho a ambos estudiantes en llegar a la estación, además todo el trayecto habían estado hablando, así que, sin darse cuenta ya estaban entrando en la estación.

\- Oh, ahora que recuerdo – Comento Midoriya – Ha habido más casos de acoso sexual en las estaciones de metro –

\- También escuche algo sobre eso. Al parecer con tanta gente es difícil saber quiénes son los responsables –

\- ¿Te ha sucedido algo así alguna vez Mina-san? –

\- ¡Oh dios no! Que miedo –

\- Aunque nos preparen para luchar contra villanos, debe ser difícil lidiar con una situación así – Pensó en voz alta.

En teoría, si sabes mantener la calma durante una pelea contra villanos, deberías saber lidiar con dichas situaciones, pero aun así…

Ambos se pararon frente la parada de tren, notando al instante la gran cantidad de gente esperando.

\- Creo que fue mala idea venir a esta hora… -

Cuando al fin llego el tren, la avalancha de gente los arrastro bruscamente hacia el interior, casi ahogándose en un mar de personas.

Y como si fuese un mal chiche, su compañera había quedado de cara a la puerta y justo detrás de él Midoriya, el cual luchaba por no aplastar a Mina, cosa que no lograba muy bien.

\- Lo-lo siento Mina-san… -

\- N-No te preocupes… -

Aunque nunca había pensado en Midoriya más haya que en un amigo, sentir su cuerpo tan cerca suyo, la ponía como poco… nerviosa.

..

..

.

En un mundo donde tener un quirk poderoso o creativo te aseguraba un lugar como héroe, algunos simplemente no estaban hechos para eso. Y ese era el caso de un pasajero cualquiera, el cual se dedicaba a usar su quirk para divertirse un rato.

Y, a decir verdad, ¿como un sujeto con un quirk que aumentaba la excitación podría ser héroe?

Aquella persona solía viajar a algunos trenes y usaba su quirk en cualquier inocente pasajero, para incitarlo a manosear a quien tuviera en frente. Por desgracia no podía usar su quirk con el mismo.

Su poder era sencillo, podía aumentar la excitación de una persona con solo tocarla, además a la primera persona con la que tuviese contacto, le aumentaría también.

Dando un vistazo rápido noto la escena perfecta, un muchacho no muy lejos de él, acorralando a una chica de piel rosa contra la puerta, intentando no incomodarla. No podía pedir mejor escena.

Aprovechando el movimiento del tren, y de que no faltaba mucho para que llegaran a la primera parada, golpeo ligeramente al muchacho en el hombro, y activo su quirk, para seguido desplazarse hacia la salida, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

…

..

.

El ambiente en aquel tren era sofocante para ambos, pues apenas y tenían espacio para respirar, y para hacerlo peor, el viaje era algo largo, así que tendrían que estar en esa posición por un largo tiempo.

\- Lo-Lo siento… - Dijo, mientras intentaba alejarse un poco de ella.

\- Vamos Midoriya-kun, no te preocupes –

El ligero olor a perfume que emanaba de Mina lo ponía más y más nervioso. Su corazón no estaba preparado para estar tan cerca de una mujer.

El tren se sacudió un poco, provocando que apretara más a su compañera.

 _Ojalá la gente se baje en la siguiente estación…_

Pero en un momento un fuerte escalofrió recorrió su columna, a la vez que su mente se ponía en blanco. Su respiración se volvió más y más pesada y un profundo calor recorrió su cuerpo.

 _Pe-pero que…_

El tren lentamente se paró y las puertas detrás de él se abrieron, para su mala suerte la misma cantidad de personas que se bajaron, se habían subido.

Sin duda algo andaba mal en su cuerpo.

\- Midoriya-kun… ¿Estas bien? – La pesada respiración de Midoriya le había preocupado un poco.

Al girar su rostro se encontró con un Midoriya totalmente rojo, respirando con dificultad y con la mirada perdida.

El tren volvió a estar en movimiento, provocando que sus cuerpos volvieran a estar en contacto.

Cada sentido de Midoriya fue invadido por una extraña sensación. El calor de Mina, su olor, su nerviosa respiración y su hermosa mirada lo cautivaron.

Mientras más segundos pasaban, la mente de Midoriya se ponía más y más en blanco. Un fuerte y ajeno deseo lo invadieron.

\- Mi-Midori-iaahhh!~~ - Mina se cubrió la boca con su mano, ahogando un ligero gemido.

Su rostro se puso totalmente rojo al sentir como la mano de su tímido compañero Midoriya masajeaba su trasero con deseo.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la cálida respiración de Midoriya, chocando contra su cuello y oreja.

Algo andaba mal con él. Sin duda Midoriya no era el tipo de chico que iba atacando a mujeres en el metro, no el Midoriya que ella conocía.

\- Mi-midorita-k-kun… Detente… -

\- Lo-Lo siento Mina-san… Y-yo… No sé qué me sucede – Susurro, mientras la fragancia de Mina invadía sus sentidos – N-No puedo pensar con claridad.

Midoriya hacia un esfuerzo por detenerse, sabía que estaba mal lo que le estaba haciendo a su compañera, pero era difícil evitar que su mente se pusiera en blanco y avanzara más su asalto.

Incapaz de aguantar Midoriya comenzó a depositar profundos besos por todo el cuello de su compañera, mientras seguía disfrutando de la suave piel de Mina.

El cuerpo de Mina comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más caliente, mientras las caricias de Midoriya aumentaban. Un hormigueo recorría su cuerpo y su mente también perdía el control.

Quien hubiera dicho que las manos de Midoriya se sentían tan bien.

Las manos de Midoriya se alejaron de su parte trasera y comenzaron a explorar con picardía su espalda, arrancándole ligeros gemidos.

Mina se mordió el labio con fuerza al sentir las manos de Midoriya explorar sus pechos. Eran demasiadas sensaciones para ella. Otro escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentí algo duro frotando su trasero ligeramente.

\- ¡Mi-Mido-Ahh! ~~ - Otro gemido que se escapaba de ella.

Las manos de Midoriya se habían deslizado debajo de su blusa, y ahora lo único que impedía que manoseara sus pechos era su sostén.

El calor en ambos aumentaba más y más, mientras lentamente ambos dejaban de luchar y se dejaban llevar, casi olvidando que estaban en un tren repleto de personas.

\- Mina… Mina – Midoriya gruñía su nombre, cosa que la volvía más loca.

Ya no estaba pensando con claridad. Hace rato que había dejado de luchar y ahora disfrutaba de las desesperadas caricias de Midoriya.

Midoriya la tomo de la cintura y la hizo girar hacia ella, dejándola frente a ella.

Mina estaba totalmente roja, con su boca ligeramente abierta, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, mientras pequeños hilos de saliva recorrían su boca.

Ambos extinguieron el poco espació que los separaba con un profundo beso.

La lengua de Midoriya se introdujo dentro de Mina, explorando cada rincón de ella, memorizando cada sabor.

El calor aumentaba dentro de ella. Había pasado de intentar escapar del agarre de Midoriya a estar acariciando su rizado cabello, disfrutando de aquel beso más de lo que esperaba.

La mano de Midoriya se deslizo pícaramente por el abdomen de Mina, acariciándola lentamente, hasta que su mano se metió dentro del short de su compañera, llegando a una zona que la hizo romper el profundo beso.

Mina mordió la chaqueta de Midoriya, mientras sentía como su mano exploraba su húmeda vagina, arrancándole más de un gemido.

\- I-Izuku ~~… - Gruño, mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

Sentir los dedos de Midoriya jugando con una zona tan sensible con tanto ímpetu la volvía loca. No podía más.

Mina se mordió más fuete el labio al sentir como lentamente un dedo se introducía en ella, provocándole más placer.

\- Izuku ~~… Más… -

Midoriya comenzó a frotar su interior con más fuerza, mientras invadía sus labios con un apasionado beso. Los fluidos comenzaban a salir más y más del interior de Mina, mientras los sonidos obscenos eran ahogados por el sonido del tren.

La mano de Mina comenzó a explorar cada vez más el cuerpo de Midoriya, hasta que su mano se encontró con el hinchado miembro de él, cosa que lo hizo soltar un gruñido de placer.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta ambos estaban acariciándose el uno al otro. Dejándose llevar por el placer.

 _Tan caliente… Y duro…_

Era más grande de lo que se había imaginado, hecho que le excitaba aún más.

Sus manos lentamente comenzaron a ir más y más rápido, llegando a un punto que tenían que besarse para evitar hacer mucho ruido. Su excitación había llegado a un límite.

La mano de Mina masajeaba el duro miembro de Midoriya, mientras él estimulaba bruscamente su interior.

Mina saco el pene de Midoriya se sus pantalones y comenzó a masturbarlo más rápido, usando su quirk para cubrir su mano con un líquido viscoso, provocándole más placer al muchacho.

Midoriya metió su miembro por un lado del short de Mina, frotándolo con desesperación, hasta que lo inevitable paso.

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo en un ahogado gemido. El semen de Midoriya cubrió por completo la rota interior de Mina, mientras sus shorts se mojaban demasiado, casi parecía que se había orinado.

Mina se dejó caer en el pecho de Midoriya, respirando con pesadez. Sus piernas le temblaban, al punto de casi caerse, si no fuese porque Midoriya la estaba abrazando con fuerza.

Midoriya se quitó la chaqueta y se la coloco a Mina en la cintura, tapándola justo antes de que las puertas frente a él se abrieran.

…

..

.

Ya había pasado más de media hora desde que había entrado al baño, y honestamente no quería salir. La vergüenza le impedía salir de ese pequeño cuarto y encarar a Midoriya, el cual seguramente estaba afuera.

No quería verlo. Y no era por estar enojada, era obvio que algo raro les habían hecho a los dos, más a Midoriya, el cual se había comportado totalmente diferente.

Ahora que se había calmado y que podía pensar con claridad, los recuerdos de los sucesos de hace poco, la agitada respiración de Midoriya y la sensación de sus manos explorando su cuerpo.

\- ¿Q-q-que estoy pensando? –

Mina tomo un pequeño espejo de su bolso y comenzó a verse el cuello, confirmando lo que temía, marcas de besos por su cuello y hombros, dejados por el chico que ahora debe estar cien veces más avergonzada que ella.

Una pequeña vibración la saco de su hilo de pensamiento.

Mina tomo su teléfono y lo encendió, encontrándose con un mensaje.

 _Entenderé si me odias…_

Solo eso.

Midoriya debía estar sumamente arrepentido por lo que había hecho, obviamente pensaba que lo odiaba. Cosa que no era verdad.

Ella sabía que todo había sido obra del quirk de algún gracioso que lo había activado en ambos.

Debía salir. Debía mostrarse frente a Midoriya, al menos para decirle que no lo odiaba.

Además…

\- N-no es que h-haya sido desagradable –

Mina salió del cubículo y salió del baño, encontrando a Midoriya recargado en la pared, con la mirada perdida.

-M-Midoriya… -

El tímido chico volteo a verla con rapidez, con un rostro sumamente rojo y ligeramente encogido, como la primera vez que lo vio.

 _Peor_

\- Yo… -

\- N-No… Está bien Midoriya – Dijo, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa – Sé que no eres esa clase de personas… No tienes que sentirte mal –

\- Pe-Pero yo te hice algo muy malo… -

\- No hiciste nada malo… Solo… fue algo que paso, algún efecto de un quirk, estoy segura que alguien te obligo a actuar así –

\- Aunque sea verdad yo… Debí haberme contenido… No debí abusar de ti… -

Sin duda Midoriya se sentía como basura. Le había hecho algo tan obsceno a una de sus compañeras, había hecho algo que no lo hacía ver diferente a cualquier villano.

\- A-abuso… hubiera sido un abuso si… Hubiera sido desagradable – Hablo, con el rostro sumamente rojo.

El rostro de Midoriya se puso totalmente rojo al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Sus ojos se encontraron con la avergonzada mirada de Mina, la cual luchaba por no desviar su mirada.

Le era imposible odiar a alguien tan amable y honesto como Midoriya.

\- V-Vamos de vuelta a la academia… P-puedo comprar ese blue-ray luego – Hablo, con una nerviosa voz.

El camino de vuelta en tren estuvo mucho más vació que antes, eso sí, la tensión que había entre ambos era insoportable. Pero no había nada que hacer, el aún se sentía culpable, y ella no sabía que decir y era inútil iniciar una conversación.

Y al final ambos llegaron al campus y se fueron a sus alcobas. Ninguno tenía ganas de ver nada ni a nadie.

…

..

.

Al llegar a su cuarto lo primero que hizo fue ponerse algo más cómodo, aun sentía su ropa interior pegajosa y algo mojada. Luego de eso solo se tiró a la cama y enterró su cabeza en la almohada. Ahora que iba a hacer. Si había sido incomodo el camino hacia la academia, ir a la escuela todos los días sería una tortura.

Como demonios lo miraría a la cara si cada vez que lo hacia las obscenas imágenes de lo ocurrido asaltaban su mente.

Mina se miró las manos un momento, recordando la sensación del miembro de Midoriya entre sus manos, su olor y su calor.

Sin poder detenerse sus manos comenzaron a explorarse lentamente, recordando las escenas del tren.

\- ¡Ahh! ~~ Izuku… -

 _Era tan grande…_

\- Más… -

 _Su olor era tan fuerte…_

\- ¡Izuku…! –

"- Mina ~~-"

\- Izuku … – El recuerdo de su voz la invadió.

Sus dedos iban cada vez más profundo, mientras la imagen de Midoriya asaltando su interior la hacían enloquecer.

Sus dedos iban cada vez más rápido, mientras mordía su almohada, evitando que se escucharan sus gemidos.

\- ¡Izuku! – Grito, mientras su cuerpo llegaba al orgasmo – "Agitada" … ¿Cuando deje llamarlo Midoriya-kun…-

-…-

No quería ir a la escuela.

…

..

.


	2. Capitulo 2

Valle rosa

Capítulo 2

Un ligero aire de paz y un helado viento matutino cubría por completo la academia de héroes número uno. Mientras que, en una habitación una sonora alarma sacaba del tranquilo sueño a un joven aspirante a héroe. El cual, para varia, no quería salir de la cama.

Y al contrario de lo que pudiese parecer. Midoriya nunca le había costado levantarse por las mañanas. Cuando se forjaba una rutina, la solía seguir al pie de la letra. Pero esa vez era especial.

Los recuerdos de ayer aun asaltaban su mente. No quería salir de la cama, aun se sentía arrepentido, aunque Mina dijese que no lo odiaba, él se odiaba a si mismo por caer tan bajo.

Incapaz de poder volver a dormir, Midoriya se paró de la cama. Siempre era el primero en levantarse, así que, con suerte podría desayunar en paz y despejar su mente con entrenamiento.

Midoriya salió de su habitación, se dirigió al elevada y bajo al primer piso, para preparase el desayuno.

…

..

.

Neblina.

Una espesa neblina cubría lo que parecía ser su habitación, mientras una cálida sensación invadía su cuerpo. Por alguna razón, el cuerpo de Mina se sentía muy ligero; su mente estaba algo confundida, complicándole el procesar el porqué de aquella neblina.

Los ojos de Mina giraron hacia un lado, encontrándose con unos brillantes ojos verdes frente a ella y una cálida sonrisa.

Mina abrió la boca, lista para preguntar porque él estaba en su habitación, pero antes de poder emitir sonido alguno, su boca fue interrumpida por un profundo beso.

La gran sorpresa la llevo a intentar romper aquel repentino gesto, lo cual le fue imposible, ya que, al instante sintió unos cálidos brazos que la rodeaban.

Aquel sentimiento aumento, mientras la sensación de sus labios rosando le nublaba la mente. Aquella sensación era parecida a la de ayer, solo que menos desesperada y más cargada de cariño.

Mas llena de amor.

Sus manos rodearon el cuello de Midoriya, mientras lentamente correspondía aquel beso.

Midoriya la empujo con gentileza, posándola sobre la suave cama, mientras lento pero constante, el amoroso beso evolucionaba un picaras caricias.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, mientras se aferraba a la camisa de Midoriya. Aquellas caricias las recordaba, aquel sentimiento de lujuria que la invadió con tanta violencia comenzaba a nacer de forma más natural dentro de ella.

Mina deslizo sus manos hacia su pecho, mientras el beso se volvía más intenso.

En segundos Mina se había desecho de la camisa de su pareja, dejando al descubierto su marcado pecho. Sus suaves dedos paseaban juguetonamente por el pecho de Midoriya, sintiendo su calidez.

Mina pudo sentir el gruñido de Midoriya a través del profundo beso.

Quería escuchar más de esos gruñidos.

Como respuesta Midoriya también se deshizo de la blusa de Mina, revelando sus pechos desnudos.

Mina rompió aquel apasionado beso y soltó un ligero gemido al sentir las manos de Midoriya jugando con ella.

Se sentía muy bien.

Midoriya comenzó a depositar pequeños pesos por todo el cuello de Mina, dejando un camino hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos.

Un gemido más fuerte se escapó de sus labios al sentir la boca de Midoriya jugar con su pecho, lamiendo y mordisqueando su pezón.

Mina se aferró a las sabanas, mientras ligeros suspiros se escapaban de ella. Aquella sensación era tan placentera que no podía evitar desear más.

 _\- Mina –_

 _-I-Izuku~~ -_

Quería más, se quería sentir más amada.

…

..

.

Los ojos de mina se abrieron rápidamente, encontrándose con una silenciosa y semi-oscura habitación.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y su respiración resonaba por todo el lugar. Aquel sueño había sido muy intenso.

Los sonidos, las sensaciones y los sentimientos habían sido tan reales que no parecía un sueño.

Sus ojos se encontraron con una pequeña alarma, no muy lejos de ella.

5:09 AM

Mina soltó un pesado suspiro. Sabía que no podría reconciliar el sueño, y si lo lograba, era probable que otro pervertido sueño viniera a su mente.

Resignada al sentir como el sueño escapaba de ella, decidió levantarse de la cama, tal vez aprovecharía y entrenaría un poco, así tal vez su mente dejaba de pensar en los vergonzosos sucesos de ayer, o del pervertido sueño que acababa de tener.

Mina salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al primer piso, esperando no encontrarse con Midoriya.

Aunque lo dudaba, después de todo era demasiado temprano.

…

..

.

Mina se quedó de piedra al llegar al comedor, pues sentado en una silla, con un plato de comida frente a él, una libreta y pluma en mano estaba el ultimo chico que esperaba encontrar, anotando algunas cosas, mientas murmuraba palabras sin sentido para ella.

¿Porqué de todos los chicos en el edificio tenía que estar despierto él?

En un instante sus miradas se cruzaron, mientras un pesado silencio reinaba entre ellos. Lentamente sus rostros se enrojecieron, los recuerdos de lo sucedido los asaltaron, provocando una incomodidad que parecía no tener fin.

\- Bu-Buenos días Mina… san… - Midoriya se esforzó en mostrar una honesta sonrisa – Q-que raro, sueles ser la última en levantarse –

Por más vergüenza que sintiera, Mina seguía siendo una amiga y compañera de clase, inevitablemente se verían todos los días, así que tenía que esforzarse por no parecer nervioso frente a sus compañeros.

\- Ejeje… Di-Digamos que… se me quito el sueño… - Los recuerdos de aquel sueño la hacían sonrojarse hasta las orejas – Y-y tu Izu…ku –

Midoriya se puso aún más rojo al escuchar a Mina pronunciar su primer nombre. Su corazón no estaba preparado para tantas emociones.

La vergüenza en Mina creció aún más. ¿De dónde había salido eso?, nunca le había llamado por su primer nombre…

Aquella vez lo llamo así.

. Y-Y-Yo… - Midoriya finalmente clavo su mirada en su plato de comida, incapaz de seguir mirando a Mina – Solo… Planeaba e-entrenar un poco… -

Mina hizo lo mismo, hundida en la vergüenza.

O-Ohh… ¿E-en serio?... Q-que admirable… siempre te estas esforzando más que los demás –

\- Tengo que hacerlo… No quiero que nadie cercano a mi salga herido –

Lo último que Midoriya quería era que se repitiera los sucesos del campamento de entrenamiento o del primer ataque.

\- No quiero que salgas her… -

En ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron, quedando en un profundo silencio, mientras la vergüenza invadía a Midoriya. Aquella frase había salido de él de la nada.

Esa conversación estaba siendo peor de lo que ambos creían, ahora ninguno podía mirar al otro a los ojos sin tropezar con las palabras o sonrojarse.

\- B-Bueno… Y-Yo ire a intentar dormir… - Quería huir de ahí – T-tal vez sigua con mi propio entrenamiento más tarde -

Y sin pronunciar palabra alguna Mina se retiró, a paso veloz hasta el elevador.

No estaba preparada para hablar con Midoriya, no desde lo sucedido.

…

..

.

Lunes – 11:00

El inevitable día de clases había llegado al fin, un día que ambos deseaban no llegara, o al menos no hasta que pudieran mirarse a los ojos sin parecer tomates. Pero la vida continuaba, y eso incluían las clases en UA.

Luego de algunas clases básicas como legua o inglés, al fin había llegado la clase de All might, las cuales en su mayoría eran entrenamientos o pruebas de campo, rara vez teórico.

Tal vez un poco de entrenamiento despejaría la mente de ambos, por un momento.

\- ¡Buenos días mis chicos! – Hablo un alegre All might, frente a la clase A – Hoy tendremos luchas amistosas en el gimnasio, así que alístense y ¡esfuércense al máximo! –

Toda la clase grito de emoción al escuchar lo que harían las próximas dos horas.

\- Antes de que se vayan diré las parejas –

Toda la clase presto total atención a las palabras de su profesor, esperando el oír quien sería su pareja.

\- Muy bien. Primero, Todoroki y Kirishima, Uraraka y Sero, Iida y Tokoyami –

La emoción en la clase aumentaba al escuchar sus parejas de lucha. Sin duda hoy sería una clase emocionante.

\- Midoriya y Mina –

La frase de All might sorprendió enormemente a ambos. Sus miradas se cruzaron mientras un mismo pensamiento cruzaba su mente.

 _Oh no…_

Porque, de todos los de la clase tenían que estar en pareja. Debía ser una mala broma por parte del exheroe número uno.

…

..

.

Esparcidos por zonas estaban todos los estudiantes, listos para comenzar con su pelea, todos portando con orgullo sus trajes de héroes.

En un rincón del gimnasio estaban Mina y Midoriya, portando sus trajes, ambos sumamente nervioso.

Aunque estaban haciendo lo mejor posible para que no se notara la tensión entre ellos, aquella situación era demasiado incomoda.

-E-esforcémonos al máximo – Hablo Midoriya, intentando disipar la incomodidad.

\- S-Si –

No tenía opción, tenía que seguir con la clase con normalidad. Pero ¿cómo se concentraría en luchar si apenas y podían cruzar miradas?

Midoriya apretó los puños, mientras dejaba que el poder lo llenara, comenzaría con el 15% y se impulsaría con el 20% de vez en cuando para esquivar y ganar velocidad.

Mina se puso en posición de combate, preparando su asido. El estilo de pelea de Midoriya era muy rápido y preciso. Tenía que pensar cómo hacer que disminuyera su velocidad.

Midoriya no perdió tiempo y dio un gran salto, tomando un poco de distancia mientras pensaba un plan.

En cambio, Mina, usando un ácido resbaladizo para girar con rapidez, sorprendiendo a Midoriya.

\- Trama de ácido! –

De las manos de Mina salió gran cantidad de Acido, el cual se esparció por todo el suelo.

Midoriya miro con cuidado el suelo, notando que no había marcas de corrosión en el, debía ser un ácido muy débil.

Mina estiro sus brazos y lanzo un potente chorro de ácido, obligando a Midoriya a usar el 20% para moverse en el aire.

Al aterrizar por un momento casi cae al suelo, pues el suelo estaba sumamente resbaladizo. Un plan bastante bueno para dificultarle el movimiento.

Midoriya miro al frente, notando como Mina se dirija a él, deslizándose entre el ácido con suma habilidad y gracia.

Las manos de Mina se cubrieron de un duro acido, casi sólido y con un rápido movimiento lanzo una esfera hacia él.

Midoriya salto hacia un lado, luchando por acostumbrarse al acido del suelo.

Era más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

Midoriya estiro sus manos y lanzo cuatro presiones de viendo de sus dedos, los cuales iban directo a Mina.

\- ¡Acido solido! –

Mina estiro sus manos, creando frente a ella un ácido casi sólido, el cual absorbió el ataque de Midoriya.

Midoriya salto hacia ella, intentando no perder mucha velocidad por el ácido.

Como respuesta Mina comenzó a desliarse por toso lados, intentando igualar un poco la velocidad de Midoriya, algo muy difícil.

Midoriya cambio bruscamente su curso en el aire, usando la presión de viento para dar pequeños saltos en el aire.

Iba demasiado rápido para esquivarlo.

\- Acido solido –

Mina formo un pequeño escudo de ácido, preparándose para su ataque.

Midoriya se acercó con rapidez hacia Mina, y cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, dio una fuerte patada, cambiando bruscamente su curso.

La tomo con la guardia baja.

Midoriya la tomo de los hombros y la derribo, ganando la pelea.

Midoriya apoyo sus manos en el suelo, acorralando a su oponente, mientras el sonido de sus pesadas respiraciones era lo único que alcanzaban sus oídos.

Por desgracia el suelo seguía resbaladizo.

Las manos de Midoriya perdieron agarre, resbalando y cayendo sobre Mida, de la peor forma posible.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder, mientras sus rostros se ponían totalmente rojos.

Sus labios se habían unido, formando un pequeño beso.

El sabor y la suavidad de aquellos labios lo invadieron. Aquella sensación la recordaba, aquel sabor dulce.

Por instinto comenzó a mover sus labios lentamente, sintiendo con más detalle el sabor de Mina.

La mente de ambos se quedó en blanco por unos segundos, hasta que recordaron que estaban a media clase.

Midoriya se separó bruscamente de Mina, sumamente rojo. Sin saber cómo había comenzado a besar a Mina. Y aunque no era el momento de decirlo. No le había desagradado aquel beso.

Mina acaricio lentamente sus labios, recordando las delicadas caricias de Midoriya. El calor de sus labios aun permanecía en ella, como si siguiera unido a él.

Una serie de estruendos los sacaron de sus pensamientos, obligándolos a mirar su entorno. Por suerte nadie los había visto, pero eso no quería decir que no había sucedido.

…

..

.

Las clases habían terminado al fin, y todos los estudiantes se retiraron a los edificios. unos preparándose para hacer sus deberes y otros simplemente descansando en la sala.

Lo primero que hizo Midoriya fue ir a su alcoba y tirarse a la cama, no quería saber nada. Tenía que poner sus ideas en orden.

¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esas cosas a él? Un chico que, desde su infancia fue sumamente tímido y reservado, un niño para nada popular, con cero experiencias en el amor.

No sabía qué hacer, todo era nuevo para él. Tenía que pensar en cómo resolver esa situación.

Midoriya tomo su teléfono y comenzó a marcar un número que solía marcar cada cierto tiempo.

\- … Hola Mamá –

…

..

.

Los días habían pasado con relativa normalidad, clase tras clase y ocasional entrenamiento de héroe, nada fuera de lo común, a excepción de ambos héroes. La tensión entre ellos no había cambiado, aunque hacían un buen trabajo fingiendo lo contrario.

Ninguno quería que su relación terminara así, pero ninguno sabía cómo solucionar el problema, ocasionando que su relación fuera a peor.

Mina no quería eso, esos días no paraba de pensar en Midoriya, no solo el cómo solucionar el problema, también cosas un poco más vergonzosas.

Aunque le diera vergüenza admitirlo, quería estar con él, y no como un simple amigo o compañero de clase.

Aquel beso en el entrenamiento la había dejado con una gran duda en su mente. Quería volver a sentir sus labios, quería volver a ver su tímida mirada.

Quería volver a sentir sus caricias.

El rostro de Mina se puso totalmente rojo al imaginar a Midoriya explorando su cuerpo una vez más, llegando más lejos aún que aquella vez.

Mina sacudió su cabeza, alejando aquellos pervertidos pensamientos de su mente. Primero tenía que averiguar cómo eliminar la distancia entre ellos.

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta de su cuarto la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Eran poco más de las 8, a esa hora la mayoría debía estar en sus cuartos.

\- ¡Pasa! –

Debía ser alguna de las chicas, era lo más probable.

Sin decir nada la puerta se abrió, mostrando el tímido rostro de Midoriya.

\- C-Con permiso –

De todas las personas que podían visitarla, ¿Por qué tenía que ser Midoriya?

El tímido chico entro al colorido cuarto de su compañera, recordando que solo había estado una vez ahí.

El hecho de estar en el cuarto de una chica, solos, le hacía temblar de vergüenza, y más siendo Mina.

\- Mi-Midoriya, q-que raro recibir tu vi-visita – Su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza.

El hecho de que Midoriya estuviera frente a ella, en su cuarto, completamente solos, le hacía querer morir de vergüenza.

\- Y-Yo… Quería hablar contigo Mina –

No estaba usando honoríficos o le hablaba por su apellido.

Tal vez estaba bien si…

\- Claro… I… Izuku… -

El rostro de Midoriya se puso aún más rojo al escuchar a Mina decir su nombre.

 _Es tan lindo cuando se sonroja_

\- Y-yo… he estado pensando mucho estos días… Sobre… l-lo que sucedió en e-el tren… -

Los recuerdos de aquel día aun le provocaban una gran vergüenza.

\- Pe-Perdón por tardar tanto… Y-yo… siempre fui muy tímido desde niño… siempre abusaban de mí, así que… no tengo mucha experiencia en el a-amor… y eso – Comenzó a hablar, haciendo lo posible para seguir mirándola a los ojos – T-Tuve que pedirle consejos a mi madre y pensar mucho sobre… lo sucedido –

La seriedad con la que se había tomado las cosas sorprendido a Mina. Si bien ella también quería solucionar las cosas, en cambio de ella, Midoriya había estado meditando lo sucedido todos estos días.

\- Ya sabes que no podría odiarte por lo sucedido, no a alguien como tú –

La sonrisa que le dedico hizo que el corazón de Midoriya comenzara a latir más rápido.

\- Ca-cada vez que quería pensar en cómo hablar contigo… Como solucionarlo… Yo… Terminaba pensando más en ti que en que diría… -

El rostro de Mina se puso ligeramente rojo al escuchar eso.

Midoriya estaba sintiendo lo mismo, pero él no sabía descifrar aquellos sentimientos.

\- C-creo que la solución es… ¡Tomar la responsabilidad! –

Midoriya cerró los ojos y grito lo que había meditado esos días. Aquella conclusión había llegado a él gracias a su madre. Aunque no podía decirle que había pasado, ella supo entender la situación en la que estaba su hijo, y su respuesta fue sencilla.

" _Piensa en los sentimientos de ella. Toma la responsabilidad de lo que sea que haya pasado"_

Era tan obvio que se sentía tonto por no haber pensado en eso antes.

El hecho de que aquella alegre chica estuviera asaltando sus pensamientos no era solo por lo ocurrido, era algo más, algo que había nacido a raíz de eso.

El rostro de Mina se puso aún más rojo al escuchar aquellas palabras. El sin duda sentía lo mismo que ella.

\- No puedo sacarme de la mente lo ocurrido en el tren, o en el gimnasio… Aunque haya sido un accidente… Y-Yo… –

Antes de que siguiera hablando Mina sujeto la mano de Midoriya, provocando en él un pequeño sobresalto al sentir su suave tacto.

\- No tienes que seguir – Dijo, con una amorosa sonrisa – Para ser honesta, he estado pensando… Y sintiendo lo mismo que tu… Yo… También quería solucionar todo, quería que nuestra relación dejara de ser tan incómoda, y aunque llegue a la misma conclusión… simplemente no tenía el valor para verte a la cara… Porque cada vez que lo hago… -

El corazón de ambos comenzó a latir a gran velocidad, golpeando su pecho tan fuerte, que casi podían escuchar los latidos del otro.

Mina cerro fuertemente los ojos, llenando su corazón de coraje. Midoriya había dejado sus nervios a un lado y había decidido hablar con ella, debía hacer lo mismo.

Mina extinguió la distancia entre ellos, plantando un beso en los indefensos labios de Midoriya.

La sorpresa de sentir los suaves labios de Mina rosar los suyos lo hizo dar un salto de sorpresa, pero, lentamente su mente comenzó a perderse por aquel sentimiento, aquella sensación que había extrañado.

Midoriya abraso con ternura a Mina, acercándose más ella. Mientras la peli rosa acariciaba el suave cabello de Midoriya, hipnotizada por aquel inexperto baile.

Lentamente ambos rompieron aquel beso, con sus miradas perdidas y sus labios a centímetros de distancia.

Un fugaz pensamiento paso por la mente de Midoriya.

Midoriya empujo con gentileza a Mina a su cama, mientras volvía a mantener distraído sus labios.

Aquel insoportable calor volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo, solo que esta vez era diferente. Era mutuo.

Imitando un poco sus acciones de aquella vez, Midoriya profundizo aún más el beso, introduciendo su lengua en el interior de Mina, acariciando la indefensa lengua de Mina, provocándole un sinnúmero de sensaciones placenteras.

La mente de ambos se quedaba en blanco mientras más tiempo pasaba. La agresividad de Midoriya la estaba volviendo loca.

Midoriya abandono los labios de Mina y comenzó a dejar profundos besos por su cuello, arrancándole más de un suspiro a la sensible chica.

\- I-Izuku… N-No… H-Ha sido un problema e-esconder las marcas de la última vez –

Poco caso le hizo y continúo dejando marcas de besos por todo su cuello.

Mina se estaba volviendo loca, el solo sentir los labios de Midoriya besar su cuello le hacía morderse el labio por el placer, si iba más lejos terminaría perdiendo la cabeza.

Midoriya detuvo un momento su apasionado acto para ver a Mina un momento. Quería ver el rostro de la chica que le gustaba.

\- Pu-Puedes ser muy rudo cuando te lo propones – Hablo pícaramente.

Mina deslizo sus manos a su blusa y comenzó a quitársela, revelando sus rosados pechos.

La mirada de Midoriya se clavó en ella, mirando con detalle los bien formados pechos de Mina.

\- Pu-Puedes tocarlos… S-si quieres – Dijo, con el rostro sumamente rojo.

Midoriya trago saliva y sujeto sus pechos con ambas manos, provocando que un ligero gemido se escapara de Mina.

Las manos de Midoriya comenzaron a acariciar lentamente sus pechos, sintiendo la suavidad y el calor entre sus manos. La voz de Mina no podía evitar escapar al sentir los dedos de Midoriya jugar con sus rosados pezones. Aquel torpe jugueteo la volvía loca.

Por un momento una pequeña idea paso por la mente de Midoriya.

Quería seguir escuchando a Mina.

Midoriya se acercó a uno de sus pechos y comenzó a lamerlo con especial atención, arrancándole un fuerte gemido a la delicada chica.

Mina no se esperaba aquel osado movimiento, la lengua de Midoriya jugaba con su pezón mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el otro.

Midoriya miro hacia arriba, encontrándose con el enrojecido rostro de Mina, con los ojos cerrados y evitando emitir mucho ruido, pues no sabía que tan delgadas eran las paredes.

Mina sujeto a Midoriya de los hombros y lo empujo, quedando encima del sorprendido chico.

\- No es justo que sea la única avergonzada – Hablo, con una mirada picara.

Sin perder tiempo Mina se deshizo de los pantalones de Midoriya, revelando un hinchado bulto, escondido en su ropa interior.

Mina arranco la ropa interior de Midoriya, mostrando su imponente miembro, totalmente erecto.

El rostro de Midoriya se llenó de vergüenza al ser expuesto. Podía sentir la mirada de Mina en su parte baja.

El tamaño del pene de Midoriya no concordaba con el tímido rostro que tenía.

Mina sujeto con ambas manos el miembro de Midoriya, arrancándole un gruñido de placer al sentir las suaves manos de Mina tocando su miembro.

Era tan caliente, podía sentir como palpitaba con más fuerza cuando movía las manos. Midoriya debía sentirse muy bien.

Lentamente comenzó a mover sus manos de arriba abajo. El torpe vaivén de Mina le hacía sentir un gran placer. Podía sentir la respiración de ella chocar contra su descubierto miembro.

\- Mi-Mina~~ -

El calor dentro de ella comenzó a hacerse más fuerte conforme la desesperada voz de Midoriya se escapaba. Escucharlo gruñir su nombre, dominado por el placer le excitaba.

Un pervertido pensamiento cruzo su mente.

Mina acerco su boca y comenzó a darle pequeños lengüetazos al duro pene de Midoriya, el cual no pudo evitar soltar suspiro de placer al sentir la suave y resbaladiza lengua de Mina lamiéndolo.

Mina comenzó a lamer con ímpetu todo el miembro de Midoriya, sintiendo directamente su calor y el latido de su corazón.

Era salado y savia raro, pero, por alguna razón no lo encontraba desagradable. Al contrario, ver como Midoriya se retorcía de placer le provocaba un extraño sentimiento de satisfacción.

Midoriya sujeto los delgados cuernos de Mina y comenzó a mover sus caderas, sintiendo aún más placer. No podía aguantar más, la boca de Mina se sentía muy bien.

Modoriya saco su miembro justo antes de llegar al orgasmo, salpicando de semen todo el rostro y pecho de la sorprendida Mina.

Midoriya quedo hipnotizado al ver el rostro de Mina, manchada por aquel liquido blanco, intentando limpiarse el rostro con las sabanas.

Antes de que Mina pudiera decir algo Midoriya la empujo a la cama, invadiendo sus labios con un profundo y apasionado beso.

Tomaría toda la responsabilidad y se haría cargo de aquella hermosa chica frente a él.

Sin darse cuenta ya se había desecho de la última prenda que cubría a Mina, dejando al descubierto su rosada y mojada vagina. Sin separar sus labios Midoriya comenzó a acaríciala, provocando que un ruidoso gemido se escapara de los atrapados labios de Mina.

La sensación de Midoriya revolviendo su interior con tanto ímpetu le provocaba un enorme placer.

Las manos de Mina se aferraron a la espalda de Midoriya, mientras el placer aumentaba al sentir como los dedos de él entraban en ella, provocando más placer aún.

\- Izuku~~… Más… Lento… Yo… - No podía resistir más.

Mina arqueo su espalda con fuerza, mientras su cuerpo llegaba al orgasmo.

El cansado cuerpo de Mina se desplomo en la cama, su agitada respiración invadía por completo la habitación.

Pero Midoriya quería llegar aún más lejos.

Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su espalda el sentir algo duro chocando con la entrada de su vagina. Era Midoriya.

\- Mina… - Pronuncio, con una agitada voz.

\- Solo… Ve lento –

También lo deseaba, quería saber cómo se sentía ser invadida por la hombría de Midoriya. Lo deseaba.

Con cuidado Midoriya empujo su pene en la entrada de Mina, a pesar de estar empapada, era difícil meterlo. Cuando la cabeza al fin entro, un pequeño quejido se escapó de Mina.

No dolía tanto como creía, pero el dolor estaba ahí.

\- Si te duele yo…-

\- E-está bien – Respondió rápidamente – Solo… me sorprendió un poco –

Confiando en sus palabras Midoriya metió lentamente su miembro, hasta que llegar a la base.

El interior de Mina se sentía increíblemente bien. Era apretado, húmedo y caliente. Podía sentir como su interior lo apretaba con fuerza.

Midoriya se acercó a Mina y comenzó a besarla en los labios, para hacer que olvidara un poco en dolor de su primera vez.

Mina lo abrazo con fuerza y correspondió el tierno gesto, el calor de Midoriya y aquel amoroso gesto mitigaba un poco el dolor y hacia saltar su corazón.

Muy lentamente Midoriya comenzó a moverse, cuidando de no hacer movimientos bruscos.

Mina se aferraba a la espalda de Midoriya, mientras sentía como su miembro entraba y salía de ella. Podía sentir una ligera sensación de placer entre el dolor, placer que comenzó a incrementar lentamente.

Midoriya se acercó a ella y comenzó a lamer sus pechos, intentando hacerle sentir por lo menos un poco de placer.

Los quejidos de dolor de Mina lentamente comenzaron a ser remplazados por gemidos cargados de placer.

El dolor se estaba extinguiendo, y las embestidas de Midoriya comenzaba a ser cada vez más placenteras.

Las caderas de Midoriya comenzaron a ir cada vez más rápido al notar que el dolor se había ido casi por completo.

En pocos minutos sus caderas envestían sin piedad el interior de Mina, mientras ella mordía el hombro de Midoriya, intentando no soltar gemidos muy fuertes, pero era inútil, el dolor se había ido y cada golpe era traducido en grandes holeadas de placer.

\- ¡Izuku! – El placer en su cuerpo desbordaba.

\- ¡Mina… Yo…! –

Midoriya se aferró a la cintura de Mina y dio una última embestida, terminando dentro de ella.

\- Aaahhh~~ - Una última oleada de placer recorrió su cuerpo.

Ambos se desplomaron en la cama. Sus respiraciones sonando al unisón y sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor.

Lentamente Midoriya saco su miembro, provocando ligeras holeadas de placer a Mina.

Sin darse cuenta se había corrido dentro de ella, algo realmente peligroso, ya que ambos aun eran estudiantes, y de primer año.

\- … Te amo Mina – Un poco tarde, pero era mejor que no decirlo.

Una pequeña risita se escapó de ella al escuchar la tímida voz de Midoriya.

\- …. Creo que… Si, definitivamente también te amo – Hablo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

…

..

.

Aunque ambos hubieran preferido dormir esa noche juntos, mañana había escuela, y sin darse cuenta ya eran casi las 10. Además, si alguien lo veía salir del cuarto de Mina en la madrugada, sin duda sospecharían.

Al llegar a su cuarto Midoriya se desplomo en la cama y enterró su rostro en la almohada. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Aunque aquel acto había sido mutuo, lo último que esperaba cuando decidió hablar con Mina era que todo se tornara de esa forma.

Aun podía sentir el calor de su interior.

\- Además de eso… -

Había terminado dentro, sin duda había una posibilidad de que terminara embarazada.

Si quería seguir repitiendo aquel pervertido acto, tenía que ser más cuidadoso.

El solo hecho de pensar que volvería a ver el cuerpo desnudo de Mina lo había enrojecerse hasta las orejas.

\- … Una novia… -

Debía admitir que esperaba enamorarse de alguna de sus compañeras a lo largo de su estancia en UA, pero nunca imagino que fuese de la rosada chica hiperactiva.

Aunque no podía negar que era muy linda. Y le gustaba su alegre personalidad.

Midoriya decidió dejar de pensar en Mina por un momento para irse a dormir, que mañana tenía escuela, y aun no sabía cómo fingiría normalidad frente a todos.


	3. Capítulo 3

Valle rosa  
Capitulo 3  
UA, La reconocida escuela de héroes recibía a los estudiantes para un nuevo día de escuela. Un gran número de estudiantes entraban al recinto principal, directo a sus salones a iniciar otro día de escuela.

Uno de ellos era Midoriya, el cual caminaba tranquilamente a su salón, listo para iniciar otro día. Esa mañana; como todas, había entrenado en las afueras de la escuela, con más energía de lo usual, la causa era la nueva relación que tenía con su compañera de clase, Mina Ashido, la hiperactiva chica rosa de su clase; y la última chica de la cual se esperaba enamorar. Pero no se podía quejar.

Midoriya miro de reojo su reloj de muñeca, aun le quedaban poco más de 30 minutos para que iniciaran las clases, y no faltaba mucho para llegar a su aula, lo que lo estaba poniendo nervioso era que actitud tomaría frente a Mina.

Era un hecho que eran pareja. Eso había quedado claro desde que decidieron unir sus cuerpos; a pesar de ser todavía estudiantes, y de primer año.

¿Debía actuar normal y buscar el momento para decirle a todos? ¿O simplemente llegar y tratarla de forma cariñosa?  
Lo cual aún le daba mucha pena.

En cualquier caso, al fin estaba frente a la gran puerta de su aula. Midoriya llenó de aire sus pulmones y respiro profundo, listo para afrontar su primer día de noviazgo.

Al abrir la puerta y atravesar el umbral, algunas curiosas miradas fueron hacia él, para confirmar que compañero había llegado.

\- Oh hola Midoriya! – Saludo Kirishima desde su asiento.

\- Hola Kirishima-kun –

El pelirrojo charlaba alegremente con Kaminari y Sero, como solían hacerlo casi todos los días.

\- Buenos días Midoriya-kun – Saludo Tsuyu, la cual charlaba con Uraraka.

\- Hola Deku-kun – Saludo Uraraka, seguido de su amiga.

\- Hola Uraraka-san, Hola As… Tsuyu-chan – Aun no se acostumbraba a llamarla "Tsuyu-chan"

Al voltear a su Izquierda lo primero que vio fue un alegre y rosado rostro, a pocos pasos de Midoriya.

"Un saludo nor…."

Aquella línea de pensamiento fue cortada de raíz, debido a un inesperado beso en los labios por parte de Mina, la cual no se había contenido ni un segundo.

La pelirosa rodeo el cuello de Midoriya con ternura y profundizó el beso.

Por otro lado, Midoriya estaba en shock. Aunque el beso no era desagradable, el hecho de hacerlo frente a, prácticamente todos había sido un poco demasiado.

Mina rompió el beso y soltó una risita juguetona al ver a su petrificado novio. Al contrario de él, la única vergüenza que había tenido ella era por lo ocurrido en el tren, y como aquel incidente ya estaba solucionado no tenía razón para esconder o alargar una explicación.

…

La clase quedó en silencio, casi parecía que Aizawa había entrado en el aula para iniciar la clase. Nada más alejado de la realidad.

De la nada Mina se había abalanzado a los brazos de Midoriya y le había plantado un beso en los labios, beso que no duro poco precisamente.

\- Mi-Mi-Mina… Qu-Que haces t-tan de repente? – Los nervios y la vergüenza no tardaron en apoderarse de él.

Mina no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el adorable y sonrojado rostro de su novio, el cual apenas y podía vocalizar adecuadamente.

Había valido la pena molestarlo.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema Izuku?... ¿No es algo normal entre novios este tipo de cosas? – Fingió inocencia.

…

\- ¿Midoriya-kun? – Hablo un sorprendido Kaminari.

Aquellas palabras despertaron del shock a toda la clase.

En seguida casi todos los muchachos se abalanzaron hacia Midoriya, mientras las chicas lo hacían con Mina.

\- ¡MIDORIYA BASTARDO! – Hablo mineta, totalmente en cólera.

\- ¡Y pensar que el más inocente! –

\- Va-Vamos chicos… Cálmense –

\- ¡¿Cómo demonios lo hiciste?! –

\- No-No lo sé… Solo ocurrió… De verdad… -

\- ¡Mentiroso! –

Sin duda mineta era el más alterado del grupo.

\- ESA CLASE DE AFECTOS DENTRO DE LA ESCUELA ESTAN PROIBIDOS MIDORIYA-KUN! – Hablo un increíblemente molesto Iida.

Mientras tanto las chicas intentaban, de todos los medios posibles sacarle la verdad a su rosada compañera.

\- No creí que tuvieras esa clase de relación con Midoriya-kun – Hablo Tsuyu, con gran sorpresa.

\- Es verdad que Midoriya comenzaba a estar más tímido de lo normal… - Hablo Momo.

\- Si, pero es Midoriya, no es de extrañar que esté así –

\- Jeje… Bueno, todo pasó muy rápido –

Antes de que el alboroto alcanzara un mayor nivel la puerta se abrió, mostrando un aburrido Aizawa. En segundos todos habían tomado asiento y pusieron toda su concentración en su maestro.

Durante el almuerzo.

Luego de algunas clases la hora del almuerzo había llegado, y muchos de los estudiantes del 1-A se dirigieron ahí a almorzar, pero sin duda la mayoría de las miradas estaban puestas en dos personas en específico, sentadas en una mesa un poco alejada de las demás.

Midoriya y Mina estaban comiendo tranquilamente sus almuerzos, o al menos uno de ellos lo estaba.

La alegre pelirosa comía su almuerzo con suma tranquilidad, a la vez que miraba a su tímido novio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Vaya que Midoriya se veía nervioso.

\- Vamos Izuku~~ no tienes que estar tan nervioso – Su juguetona voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Bu-Bueno... Es que… -

Su mirada se dirigió a una mesa no muy lejos de la suya, donde estaban sentados todos los muchachos de la clase que todavía no creían lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. El chico más tímido y reservado de la clase había sido el primero en conseguir novia.

Mina le dirigió una pícara sonrisa a Midoriya.

Si supieran que han hecho más que besarse.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al ver el rostro de Mina. Era claro; al menos para él, lo que estaba pensando.

\- ¿Y cómo ocurrió todo Mina-chan? – Hablo una curiosa Tsuyu.

Aunque eran más discretas, las chicas de la clase estaban igual de intrigadas que los muchachos de cómo la hiperactiva y él tímido de la clase habían terminado juntos.

Las chicas sentadas junto a él lo voltearon a ver, con miradas curiosas. Si bien Midoriya era de las mejores opciones en cuanto a novio se refería, que Mina se haya interesado en él era inusual cuanto menos.

\- Bueno… -

 _Todo comenzó cuando Midoriya me agarró el trasero en el tren_

No podía solo soltar eso. Había cosas que hasta a ella le daba pena mencionar. Por eso había estado maquillando las marcas que le había dejado Midoriya la noche pasada.

\- … Solo… Ocurrió –

Los ojos de Tsuyu se acercaron aún más a Mina, poniéndola ligeramente nerviosa.

\- Eso no dice mucho – Hablo Jiro.

El dedo de Tsuyu se deslizo por el cuello de Mina, borrando parte del maquillaje y revelando una marca rojiza en su rosado cuello.

Al instante Mina se cubrió el cuello, sumamente avergonzada.

A pesar de eso las chicas habían visto con claridad esas marcas, y todas estaban seguras de que significaba.

Una vez más sus miradas se dirigieron a Midoriya, el cual escondía su cara en la bandeja de comida, aun mas avergonzado que ella.

Sin duda no se esperaban eso.

\- ¿Mi-Mina-san? – Hablo Toru.

\- Y pensar que Midoriya… -

Imaginar a alguien como Midoriya dejando esas marcas en el cuello de Mina, sumido por la excitación, era algo difícil.

\- N-n-n-no es lo q-q-que parece – La vergüenza lo estaba dominando.

Solo basto con ver las expresiones de todas para imaginar lo que estaban pensando. Y no es que estuvieran equivocadas. Pero no dejaba de ser vergonzoso.

\- Quien lo diría Midoriya-kun – Dijo Tsuyu, con gran sorpresa.

Era normal ver a Midoriya avergonzado, pero a Mina, eso sí era inusual.

Ahora ella era la que no sabía que decir. Por más despreocupada que pudiese ser, no quitaba lo vergonzoso que era hablar de eso con sus amigas, y más con él frente a ella.

…

..

.

Dormitorios.

8:10 PM

Un suspiro se escapó de lo más profundo de Mina, la cual había tenido un día particularmente vergonzoso. Por no hablar de lo que había pasado Midoriya por la curiosidad de los muchachos.

Ella tenía suerte de que las chicas fueran más discretas en ese aspecto.

De un momento al otro un pequeño sonido interrumpió el estudio de Mina.

Con curiosidad tomo su teléfono.

 _Las chicas…_

…

 _Jiro: Y… Como fue Mina?... Ya sabes…_

 _Ochaco: Si… Digo… Si no es indiscreción_

 _Momo: Ya dejen el tema chicas, no es algo fácil de contar._

 _Tsuyu: Todas queremos saber._

 _Tsuyu: Incluso tu Momo-chan._

 _Momo: Bueno..._

Otro pesado suspiro se escapó de ella al solo pensar en cómo les diría. Aunque era más cómodo decirlo por mensaje que en persona.

 _¿Pero está bien…?_

Contar su intimidad sin al menos decirle a Izuku era…

 **Ti-Tin**

 _Toru: Vamos Mina, ¿Cómo fue?_

 _No me dejaran en paz hasta que lo diga…_

 _¿No?_

 _Toru: Exacto!_

 _… Bueno_

 _Fue el sábado, había quedado con Uraraka a ir a Shibuya, pero no pudo acompañarme_

 _Me encontré con Midoriya en la sala y me dijo que también iba a Shibuya, así que fuimos juntos_

Ahora venía la parte difícil de contar.

 _Durante el viaje en tren…_

 _Algo ocurrió_

 _Tsuyu: ¿Algo?... ¿Qué cosa?_

 _Alguien uso algún quirk en Izuku y se comenzó a comportar extraño…_

 _Momo: Que clase de quirk?_

 _Jiro: No se supone que no estabas interesada?_

 _Momo: Solo es curiosidad!_

 _No sé muy bien describir que quirk… Pero sin avisar Izuku…_

 _El comenzó…_

 _Comenzó a tocarme…_

 _Toru: Que Midoriya que?_

 _Momo: No puede ser nuestro Midoriya_

 _Jiro: En serio? Él?!_

 _Lo se… el quirk debió aumentar su excitación o algo parecido…_

 _Pero… ocurrió… y no solo me toco el trasero_

 _…_

 _Ya puedo parar? Es muy vergonzoso_

 _Toru: Vamos, apenas es la mejor parte!_

Aunque solo Toru parecía interesada, era obvio que todas estaban al pendiente de lo que ocurría.

...

Mientras tanto en el mismo edificio.

\- Deku-kun –

Una pequeña luz iluminaba un melancólico rostro en un oscuro cuarto. Una femenina figura se aferró al teléfono en sus manos con fuerza, incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

No era culpa de Mina, o de Midoriya.

Todo era culpa suya. Nadie más que ella había permitido eso.

Aun así, dolía. Mucho.

…

..

.

Pocos días después.

Domingo.

\- ¡Vamos Izuku! – Gritó una alegre Mina, caminando por las calles de Shibuya – La última vez no pude comprar el Blu-ray –

La suave mano de Mina sujetaba con firmeza la nerviosa y sudada mano de Midoriya, el cual aún se sentía apenado por esas pequeñas muestras de afecto en público, aunque solo fuese tomarse de la mano.

La semana había sido algo dura para Midoriya, pues el lidiar con sus curiosos compañeros era algo realmente agotador. Por suerte para el las cosas se comenzaban a tranquilizar en la clase y lentamente comenzaba a disfrutar el tener una novia.

Su primera novia.

Los ojos de Midoriya se cruzaron con la alegre sonrisa de Mina, la cual caminaba por las calles con suma tranquilidad, buscando una tienda en concreto donde solía comprar todos sus blu-ray.

\- Por cierto, ¿Sabes dónde está la tienda qué buscabas la vez pasada? –

\- Oh… Si, Mirio-sempai me dio una dirección, no debe estar muy lejos –

\- Además podemos visitar algunas tiendas y pasear un rato – Hablo alegremente.

Tener una cita.

Una idea vergonzosa, pero emocionante a la vez.

\- Y-Yo… Nunca he estado en una cita… -

\- Jeje, bueno, estas en una… - Hablo, con una juguetona sonrisa.

Y por esa razón estaba tan nervioso. Paseando con Mina, a solas, y tomados de la mano, era algo que lo tenía muy tenso.

Pero había pocas cosas que podían arruinar ese día.

No había nada de qué preocuparse.

Midoriya sujetó con fuerza la mochila en su espalda y aceleró el paso, para estar justo al lado de Mina, esa hermosa y rosada chica de la que se había enamorado de la forma más inusual.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Disfrutaría al máximo ese día.

\- Por cierto Izuku – Hablo Mina – ¿Que traes en esa mochila? La última vez también la tenías –

\- Oh, mi mascara y mis guantes, pensaba ponerme las suelas de hierro, pero… Ya sabes… -

Sería un poco demasiado.

\- ¿Siempre cargas con tu equipo? –

\- Solo con lo básico para pelear, no se sabe que puede pasar y es una desventaja luchar sin mis guantes –

Al igual que luchar sin las suelas, pero había decidido solo llevar los guantes y su máscara, debía ser suficiente para lidiar con algún villano que apareciera de la nada.

\- Bueno… En eso tienes razón… -

Con todo lo que les había sucedido a lo largo de ese año escolar, ser precavido no estaba de más.

\- Esperemos que no pase nada – Habló, con una alegre sonrisa.

Midoriya le dedicó una tímida sonrisa a su novia, pero antes de poder responderle.

 **Pum…**

Un sonido silencioso, inaudible para las personas que paseaban junto a ellos, incluso para la rosada chica que sostenía su mano, pero él lo había escuchado con claridad.

\- … -

Todo a su alrededor se detuvo.

¿Cuándo había activado el Full cowl?

Además al máximo que su cuerpo podía soportar.

Sin pensarlo Midoriya sujeto la mano de Mina con más fuerza y la empujo hacia atrás, lanzándola algunos metros hacia atrás.

\- … -

Todo alrededor de Mina se detuvo al sentir su cuerpo suspendido en el aire. Todo iba en cámara lenta, pasando frente a ella con gran claridad. Midoriya, parado frente a ella con firmeza, con pequeños rayos verdes saliendo de él.

No entendía que estaba ocurriendo.

Un oscuro y largo brazo apareció de la nada y golpeo directo en el rostro a Deku, lanzándolo cual muñeco de trapo hacia el edificio más cercano. Atravesándolo.

El impacto fue tal que su mochila se arrancó de sus hombros, cayendo al suelo.

Mina se quedó en blanco.

Todo había ocurrido en un instante.

\- ¿I-Izuku? –

Midoriya había atravesado una pared y había terminado en una tienda de ropa.

\- Nnnggh –

Deku se levantó lentamente del suelo, con un gran dolor en el cuerpo y su mente confundida. Todo le estaba dando vueltas por culpa de ese golpe. A pesar de estar usando el 25%

Deku se levantó, con todo su cuerpo gritando de dolor y se sostuvo en la destrozada pared. No podía permitirse perder la consciencia, pues muchas personas todavía estaban en las calles.

Su borrosa mirada se encontró con la silueta de Mina tirada en el suelo, aun confundida por lo que acababa de suceder.

En un segundo una alta figura se posó junto a ella, con una pesada aura que auguraba muerte.

Estaba en peligro.

Sin pensarlo Midoriya se lanzó al ser y le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro, mandándolo algunos metros hacia atrás.

\- ¡Izuku! – Gritó de preocupación.

\- Estas bien Mina – El sangrante rostro se encontró con la preocupada mirada de su novia.

Midoriya tomó la mochila del suelo y la abrió, sacando sus guantes y su máscara de ella, había pocos héroes profesionales que podrían hacerle frente al nomu delante de él, y hasta que llegaran era su deber distraerlo.

\- Llama a refuerzos – Dijo, mientras le lanzaba su máscara – Tiene un comunicador que se conecta a la agencia más cercana –

\- Pe-Pero… -

No le dio tiempo de contestar, pues al instante el nomu había acortado la distancia y ahora estaba cara a cara con Deku.

El feroz puño del nomu se dirigió con gran velocidad hacia Deku, con intenciones asesinas.

Midoriya se puso en pose de defensa, y antes de que el golpe diera en el blanco; con un rápido movimiento Deku desvió el puño del nomu, usando el dorso de su mano.

El puño fue re dirigido hacia el suelo junto a él, enterrándolo en el concreto.

Los ojos de Mina se abrieron con gran sorpresa.

Eso sin duda habían sido artes marciales. Pero hasta donde sabía Midoriya nunca había usado artes marciales.

Sin perder tiempo Deku propino un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago del nomu, obligándolo a retroceder. Aun le era difícil usar aquellos movimientos de lucha que estaban grabados en su mente, como si siempre hubieran estado ahí.

Tantos estilos de pelea que no sabía en qué situación usar cual, pero sin duda las artes marciales eran útiles para enfrentamientos a corta distancia.

\- ¡Rápido Mina! –

La voz de Deku la sacó de sus pensamientos. No era el momento para pensar en esas cosas, la gente estaba en peligro si no llegaba un héroe profesional.

Mina se colocó la máscara de Midoriya y presiono un botón junto al oído, activando el comunicador.

\- ¡Aquí la heroína sustituta Pinky, necesitamos refuerzos en Shibuya! –

 _\- Reporte la situación por favor –_ Hablo una voz femenina por el comunicador, mientras se escuchaban algunos tecleos de fondo.

\- Un nomu acaba de aparecer de la nada y está atacando, hasta ahora solo el héroe sustituto Deku se está enfrentando con el nomu pe… - No pudo terminar, pues un fuerte estruendo resonó por toda la calle.

El cuerpo de Deku salió disparado, pasando junto a Mina, por suerte había alcanzado a contener el monstruoso golpe.

 _\- Ya estamos mandando refuerzos a su posición, concéntrense en contener y resguardar a los civiles –_

\- ¡Entendido! –

Midoriya dio un gran salto y soltó dos Smash hacia el nomu, las cuales dieron de lleno, aunque no causaron mucho daño.

Tenía que mantener su atención en él, al menos hasta conseguir refuerzos, pero los nomus eran criaturas especialmente fuertes, gracias a sus cuerpos modificados y la gran cantidad de quirks que albergaban.

Deku dio una fuerte patada en el aire, esquivando un filoso hueso que iba dirigido a su rostro.

 _Piensa…_

Tenía que pensar en una forma de vencerlo, no podía solo lanzarse de frente y agitar sus brazos, rogando porque un golpe diera en el blanco.

 _¿Bloquear?..._

Podía intentar desviar sus ataques he intentar encontrar una apertura, lanzando golpes en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente.

Deku comenzó a patear el aire con fuerza, saltando de un lado al otro, esquivando los elásticos puños del nomu y los huesos que le lanzaba.

Deku se colocó detrás del nomu de un salto y le dio una fuerte patada en la nuca, para luego saltar hacia atrás, esquivando un filoso hueso que salió de su espalda.

El nomu se dio la vuelta y comenzó a lanzar feroces golpes intentando darle de lleno a Deku, el cual los esquivaba por poco. Su velocidad era sin duda sorprendentes, y aunque podía ver y leer sus movimientos, su cuerpo le faltaba velocidad.

Pero ya estaba usando el límite que podía soportar.

Midoriya esquivó un fuerte puñetazo y vio la oportunidad de contra atacar, dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago y una patada giratoria en el rostro, mandándolo al suelo.

Si tan solo tuviera sus suelas de hierro.

Por suerte estaba manteniendo al nomu en el medio de la calle, concentrando su atención en él, dándole tiempo a los civiles de huir de la zona.

\- ¡Todos conserven la calma y evacuen la zona! –

Por ahora era lo único que podía hacer, pero sabía que Deku no podía solo con un nomu, aunque estaba haciendo un buen trabajo distrayéndolo.

\- Deku… - Quería ayudarlo.

Pero era obvio que sería un estorbo.

Mina observaba en la distancia la pelea, rogando porque alguien llegara a ayudar a Deku. Alguien como Todoroki o Bakugou, ellos tres sin duda podían con aquel monstruo. Pero Deku solo…

En un segundo los fríos ojos del nomu se encontraron con Mina, la cual se quedó helada al ver ese tétrico rostro cubierto de sangre, mirándola con aquel rostro asesino.

En un segundo el nomu se lanzó a Mina, mientras un afilado hueso salía de su mano y se dirigía a su pecho.

Mina dio un salto hacia atrás y su cuerpo comenzó a producir ácido por instinto, aunque sabía que no tenía tiempo ni de formar un ácido sólido.

Aunque no serviría de mucho.

 _¡Mina!_

Con su velocidad actual no llegaría, no era lo suficientemente rápido ni fuerte.

\- ¡! –

Midoriya se lanzó de frente hacia el nomu, mientras sus emociones dominaban su ser. No permitiría que le hicieran daño a Mina.

La protegería con su vida.

 _¡40%!_

Un inmenso dolor invadió el cuerpo de Deku, mientras hilos de sangre resbalaban de sus ojos y nariz. Su cuerpo dolía inmensamente, sentía como agujas se clavaban en cada parte de su cuerpo sin piedad. Era aún más doloroso que usar el 20% por primera vez.

Un fuerte estruendo, seguido de una fuerte presión de viento retumbó en todo Shibuya, mientras un quejido de dolor se ahogaba entre los gritos de los civiles.

Sangre salpicó el rostro de Mina, la cual yacía en el suelo, incapaz de creer lo que estaba frente a ella.

Midoriya se había puesto en medio del feroz ataque, recibiéndolo de lleno en el costado izquierdo.

La estaca de hueso sobresalía de él, manchando su ropa y el suelo de sangre. Una gran cantidad de sangre salió de su boca, casi como vómito.

\- A-Alejate… de ella… - Alcanzo a decir, tragándose el inmenso dolor que experimentaba.

\- … -

Debía ser mentira. No podía ser cierto, en definitiva sus ojos le mentían.

Debía serlo.

…

..

.


End file.
